Snow Days
by Sukiya62
Summary: All Amu wants for Christmas this year...is to go play in the snow. AMUTO


**Snow Days**

A pink haired teen sat in bed coughing. A blue haired teen walked in and gave her a mug of hot chocolate. "Arigato." she said, then drank it with a slightly shaky hand.

"How are you feeling today Amu?" the boy asked, looking at her as she stared out her balcony doors, watching the snow fall gently onto the balcony.

"Better I guess." she replied. Amu then turned and looked at her blue haired companion and smiled, tilting her head to the side a bit and closing her eyes as she did so. "I'm sorry you have to sit in here and take care of me Ikuto." she said.

"It's no trouble to me." Ikuto replied.

"Good." Amu said. She lifted the mug from her lap to take a sip. They sat there talking for a while then Ikuto went to get her some more.

"I'll be back." he said. Amu nodded and watched the snow, hands folded on her lap. _Why can't spring hurry up and get here? I always feel better around spring time. _Amu has had this sickness since she was a little girl. Her parents had entrusted Ikuto to take care of her these past 4 years while they were off to search for a cure. Amu sighed and then looked at the door as Ikuto came in. "Here you go." he said, handing her the mug.

"Ariga-" Amu cut herself off as the mug fell to the floor, part of it breaking into tiny pieces. They both stared at the fallen mug with wide eyes, then Ikuto looked up at Amu. Amu's hands were shaking and she was staring at them with wide eyes. She looked at Ikuto and smiled. "Ah, gomen! It slipped." she said, trying to hide the fact that her hands were shaking pretty badly.

"I'll get you another cup." Ikuto said solemnly, getting up and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. He heard Amu go into a coughing fit from his side of the door. He ground his teeth, holding back the tears that stung his eyes. _She's getting worse..._ he thought. He went downstairs and made her another mug of coco and cleaned up the one she had dropped.

A few weeks went by and Amu's health was gradually declining. Ikuto did everything he could think of to make her happy. He played the violin for her and, if she felt good that day, she sang along to a song he played. Most days though, they sat in her room, Ikuto kneeling next to her bed, and they talked about warm weather. The time Amu was her usual self and not as sick. On this particular day, Amu didn't say much. She mostly stared out the balcony doors. "Amu-"

"Ne Ikuto." Amu said, still looking out the doors.

"Yes?"

"I wanna go outside tomorrow." There was a pause.

"What?"

"If I feel better tomorrow...I wanna go outside." Amu said, now turning her attention towards him.

"Umm...sure. But only if you're feeling better." Amu nodded and then they started talking.

Amu seemed to be better today, so they both got dressed for the winter weather. "Are you sure this is all you want for Christmas?" Ikuto asked.

Amu nodded and said, "Hai. This is all I want." she said, and with that they went outside. "It's cold out." Amu said, shivering a bit.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Ikuto asked.

"No. I'll be fine." she said. They went out into the snow and Amu's face brightened up. She was usually kept inside during the winter so she would stay warm. This was practically her first snow day. Amu grinned, squealed, and laughed like a little kid as she ran around in the snow. Ikuto smirked and threw a snowball at her. Amu gasped. "How dare you!" she yelled. After that, it was an all out war. The two acted like little kids, fighting and laughing. Just being the kids they were. They went over to a bench after a while and sat down to catch their breaths. "That was fun." Amu smiled.

"It was." Ikuto replied. Amu breathed out through her mouth and smiled.

"Ne, Ikuto, look! You can see my breath!" she said, doing it once more. Ikuto chuckled and ruffled her hair, earning himself a glare.

"You're such a kid." Amu pouted and crossed her arms.

"Jerk." she said, looking the other way and smoothing out her hair. Ikuto smiled. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. "I hope Mom and Dad get back soon." Amu said. Ikuto looked at her. "They didn't visit this summer." she added. "I'm worried." Ikuto frowned and touched her shoulder.

"They're probably close to finding a cure for you. Don't worry, _Amu_." She shivered a bit, but not from the cold. The way he said her name, it always gave her chills.

"Yeah you're right. I shouldn't worry." Amu got up and ran a few steps then turned around, flashing a brilliant smile at Ikuto. He felt his heart quicken a bit. "Let's go play some more!" Amu said, then ran off giggling. Ikuto smirked, then took off after her. She ran around a bit and Ikuto walked calmly behind her, hands in his pockets. Amu spun around, threw snow at him, and seemed to be enjoying herself. Ikuto smiled a bit as he watched her. He loved her so much...but he was afraid to tell her. He turned his back to secretly work on a snowball when he heard her cough.

"Amu?" he asked, whirling around. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm fine." she said. Ikuto looked at the sky.

"We should head back. It's getting dark out." he said.

"Just a bit longer. Please?" Ikuto sighed.

"Fine." he replied. Amu smiled and Ikuto turned back around to work on his snowball. He had just finished it when he heard her footsteps stop.

"Ikuto..." He turned around and saw her swaying a bit, blood coming out from the corner of her mouth, which was titled upwards in a smile. His snowball fell out of his hands and everything was in slow motion as she said, "Arigato." Then she fell back into the snow and Ikuto ran towards her, falling to his knees in the snow next to her.

"Amu! Amu. Amu please! Wake up!" he said, taking her into his arms and shaking her slightly. The fog of her breath was no longer coming out of her nose or mouth. Her chest wasn't moving up and down. He put his ear over her heart. Nothing. Tears fell from his eyes as he held her, crying. The snow kept falling on him and he cried more than he ever had in his life. More than when his parents died. More than when his sister was adopted into a different family from him. More than when he found out Amu may never be cured. He had feared her dying more than anything. He couldn't live without her. For 10 out of 17 years of his life, he had grown up taking care of, and loving Amu when her parents couldn't. He had loved her and only her...and he never got to tell her that. "Amu...I love you." he whispered in her ear. He laid her down in the snow, and laid down next to her. He pushed a few pink strands of hair away from her face and laid in the cold. Blood was still slowly coming out of her mouth, gradually making the snow become red.

He wanted to be with her. He would do anything to be with her. He'd freeze to death just to see her again. He'd freeze just to watch her golden eyes light up with joy, and to hear her say his voice. Just once more. As he laid there he became colder, and colder. Slowly, he and Amu were getting covered by flecks of snow and his limbs grew colder and colder by the minute. It was a slow, cold death, but Ikuto eventually did die, one second before midnight. He managed to die on Christmas day just like Amu. When he closed his eyes one last time, he was surrounded by a white light. It didn't blind him though. He walked for a while, then came across a field of spring flowers and cherry blossoms. He heard laughs and giggles. They were strangely familiar. _"If we could be reborn, I'd like to play with you again." _the familiar voice sang. He looked up and his midnight blue eyes widened. Amu stood there, in a white sun dress and bare feet, holding a hand out to him. "Ikuto-kun..." They stared at each other, a short little silence of a few seconds. "I love you." she said. He smiled, then took her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! One Christmas story done by yours truly! This was based off the Vocaloid songs "Proof of Life" and "Soundless Voice" check them out! Sorry for not updating any of my stories as of late. The reasons why:<strong>

**1) Major case of writer's block.**

**2) My story computer is fucked up.**

**3) Never...and I mean NEVER take Latin at school...**

**So yeah. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and got everything you wanted! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Please check out the pole on my profile and vote! Rate and Review! (press the sexy button of reviews...you cannot resist its sexiness!)**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**


End file.
